Life in the Stars
by Poison's Bane
Summary: Dumbledore sends Harry off the planet, where he will be raised as a Jedi, never to see Earth again.  But what does his influence have on the rest of the Star Wars universe?
1. Anything Is Better Than Durskaban

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

A/N: Wow, First Episode was a colossal flop, wasn't it? Oh well, here is my second try at the genre, hopefully this one will do better. Pairing is NOT Aayla/Harry, I don't really know what the pairing will be if there is one. But there will not be slash.

Let me start here to get a few things answered. Harry will not be taking Skywalker's place. But yes, Anakin will be in this story, as will Obi Wan. Now, as for Harry/Padme... well I'm iffy on it. Without Anakin/Padme you won't have Luke and Leia and what sort of world is Star Wars without them? One idea I did have though was Harry/Talon, yes Darth Talon will probably be in this story. Another one, I've noticed this a lot is Revan!Harry, very possible could happen in this story. Harry might, I haven't decided yet, be the reincarnation of Revan. Harry will be the same age as Anakin, and the two will be rivals in almost everything. Let me know what you guys think...

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sighed as he sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His heart was heavy and he constantly brushed tears from his eyes at the thoughts of the night before. Lily and James Potter were dead, and he had to decide what to do with their son Harry now that the entire Wizarding World knew nearly every detail of what had happened the night before. The boy would not be safe from anyone so long as that scar remained visible.<p>

He had thought to place the toddler with his Aunt and Uncle based on his mother's blood protection, but the animosity between Lily and Petunia was too great to risk the child's safety on the hopes that Petunia would get over it. Then there was always the fear that he would be spotted by a wizard and Death Eaters would descend upon Little Whinging. While the house might be safe, the local school was just the opening one of Tom Riddle's supporters would need.

Running his hand over his beard and fixing his plum purple robes with flying broomsticks on them, he tried to think of what to do. Looking sadly over at his familiar, Fawkes, he tried to seek some comfort from the melancholy phoenix but the poor bird just didn't seem able to muster up the strength to sing. His blue eyes shot over the edge of his desk as a house-elf appeared carrying a tea tray for him, when he got an idea.

The bald, wrinkly gray skinned, pointy eared creature wrapped in a brown pillowcase had thrust upon him a wonderful and brilliant idea. He might not have been the best of youths when he was younger, but he had made several trips around the world before his mother's death and thus he had met his fair share of strange creatures, but none quite as strange as _him_. Merlin, without his guidance Dumbledore was certain he still wouldn't be able to so much as dim a candle without his wand.

"Fawkes, I think I have come to a brilliant idea, one of my bests if I do say so," the man said with a sad smile as he pulled his ink bottle and quill closer to himself and rolled out a fresh stretch of parchment to being writing on. For nearly an hour he wrote what he knew of the boy currently under Madam Pomfrey's care and what he wanted aid before finally rolling the parchment up and handing it to his familiar. "Take this to its recipient Fawkes, you remember our little green friend, I'm certain."

He chuckled as the magnificent Phoenix vanished in a brilliant ball of fire, just as the door to his office opened revealing a broken man in black robes, with shallow skin, and a hook nose as well as long greasy black hair. "Ah, Severus, you'll be happy to know that young Harry will be out of the castle in just a day or two. I have finally begun making arrangements for the boy's care."

"Like I care about that annoying brat, Headmaster," the former Death Eater said with a vicious snarl. "It's the boy's fault she's dead, that I'll… we'll… never be together. If he hadn't been born then the Dark Lord would have never targeted her. It's entirely his fault," the Potions Master snarled.

Albus frowned at the boy and released his fury through his magic, causing the man to shrink against the wall in fright. "Severus Snape, you arrogant, rag, you will listen to me and you will listen well," Dumbledore demanded as he stepped around his desk to advance on the trembling man. "It was not Harry who called Lily Evans by that disgusting name and chased her into the arms of James Potter, it was not him who made you listen in on a prophecy and run with it to your master. Lily's death is on your head just as much as it is on Voldemort's so you cannot blame the child!"

Shaking his elderly head Dumbledore turned from Snape in disgust and moved back toward his desk. "What is it you wanted, Severus? I have told you before I will not sink school money into your potion experiments. I kept you out of Azkaban since you turned spy near the end of the war, but that is not a get out of jail free card. You are now a teacher of this school and you will adhere to the rules and regulations. You will teach your students not spend your days with your nose dipping into cauldrons."

"Of… of course… Headmaster," Snape said with tears in his eyes even though he refused to let his lip tremble at the thought of his obsess… true love's blood being on his hands. "I merely came to inform you that I will only be accepting those who have managed an Outstanding in the O.W.L.s into my N.E.W.T level potions classes."

"Very well, you're dismissed," Dumbledore said and watched the man turn and practically flee from the room. "Obsession is never a pretty thing," the aging man said allowed after the door had closed. He doubted Severus Snape even knew what love was. He had seen inside the boy's head, he had seen him stalk Lily Evans as a girl, and now he was convinced they would have wound up together. The man even had the gall to demand that Dumbledore only put Lily into hiding, not caring if the woman's son and husband died breaking her heart. No, Dumbledore knew that Severus Snape was a sick man, but when the time came, he could use that obsession of the boy's against Voldemort.

A flash of red light brought Dumbledore's attention to his returning phoenix and smiled at the sight of a disk clutched in his familiar's talons. Taking it he thanked Fawkes for the tiring journey and moved to one of his cabinets and opened it. Inside was a black screen with a port on the bottom that he slid the disk into and watched as the familiar wrinkled form of an old friend appeared on the screen. "A long time it has been, since last I heard from you, Albus. Sending someone, the Council is to fetch the boy. Expect Master Vos and Padawan Secura you should in roughly three Earth days."

Dumbledore smiled a bit at the news. He knew that Hogwarts would miss the boy, but Harry's destiny was greater than that of Earths. He had little doubt that the prophecy he had heard a little over a year ago was meant for Harry, but Voldemort would fall without Harry's help, especially since he had managed to cleanse the scar of the tainted soul of his former student. Once this Vos and Secura arrived he would be able to focus more of his attention on finding Voldemort's Horcruxes, he would have to start with Horace, which would be the key.

* * *

><p>At dawn on the third day, since Dumbledore had contacted his friend, an unusual sight met those looking out of Hogwart's windows, meaning most of the student population, as a large rust colored vessel soared over Hogsmeade to touch down on the schools sloping hills. Dumbledore and his Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the large wrought iron doors to meet with the two people stepping down the ramp.<p>

The first of the two to reach them was a huge man, with dreadlocks, his dark tanned skin was highlighted by the yellow mark across his nose and cheeks. Both the Wizard and Witch could tell he was a warrior, even with his cloak concealing his massive arms and broad chest. His face was lined with scars and his eyes held a predatory gleam not often found in that day and age. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I assume," the man said nodding his head slightly, "I am Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos, and this is my apprentice, Aayla Secura."

A petite, woman with deep blue skin stood slightly behind the man and bowed deeply to the two. Both were surprised by the two thick tentacles falling down her back that were covered in black markings. Her figure was what most of the 7th year boys dreamed to find in a woman, but as Dumbledore had other orientations and McGonagall had a fondness for men, neither really paid much attention. "It is an honor to meet a friend of Grand Master Yoda," she said in a soft voice.

"The honor is all mine, Miss Secura," Dumbledore said kindly before turning his attention back to Quinlan. "Yoda told me you would be arriving today, thus we've had Harry ready to go," he said kindly and motioned toward the swaying trees in the distance where a giant of a man was striding forward, a heavy coat made of furs falling down his back while most of his face was hidden by a great beard and wild hair. Most surprising was the diaper bag the half-giant had over his shoulder and the great tears sliding down his face.

The exchange went off without a hitch other than Hagrid's howls of sorrow, as he handed the fifteen month old child off to the young Aayla. In short time the ship was taking off again, as three figures stood on the slopes of Hogwarts waving. "Good luck, Harry Potter," Dumbledore said as the twinkle vanished from his eye. With a heavy heart he turned and began to stride back up to the school, McGonagall and Hagrid following behind and blowing their noses as they reentered the school.

* * *

><p>AN: Please, let me know what you think. This is just the Prologue as I try to get Harry off world, ASAP. Next chapter the story actually begins. What do you guys think of Aayla as Harry's Master? Yes? No? I hope to here from you guys.<p> 


	2. An Apprentice Of Note

Yoda sat off to the side of the room as he watched the younglings try to deflect small laser pulses from training droids with their lightsabers. It had been over four years since Knight Vos and Padawan now Knight Secura had retrieved young Harry from his home world, and the boy was doing remarkably well. The young boy's reflexes seemed abnormally high as he deflected roughly nine out of ten shots with his eyes and ears blocked by the training helmet.

The green Jedi smiled as he remembered his own time on Earth, as they were just inventing television, and remembered going with his young friend Albus Dumbledore to see a Quidditch match, an event he put on level with watching a Podrace. He had little doubt that young Harry would have been a fantastic seeker when he was older, especially if his flying simulations were anything to go by. His smile turned to a frown however as he remembered the boy's attempts at meditation though, the youngling from Earth was far to hyper and seemed to dread sitting still for long periods of time rather than moving as fast as possible.

Also, most of the Jedi overlooked the green eyed, messy haired boy because of his home planet. Though the Jedi knew of Wizards they frowned upon the split societies of Earth, after all if Wizards and Muggles came together there was little doubt they would rival Coruscant for power and technology in only a few centuries. They seemed to forget that the youngling was raised on Coruscant and didn't have the bias views of his own world.

Yoda's eyes drifted to the large bay windows as he felt a presence through the Force and spotted the recently returned from the Dark Side, Knight Secura watching the younglings with a yearning look in her eye. "A break, I think we should take, children. Talk with Knight Secura I should," he said and waited for them to deactivate their training sabers and removing their helmet before he lifted his walking stick and shambled out of the room and into the spacious hallway. "An apprentice, you think of taking, hmm?"

The Blue Twilek bowed her head to the Grand Master and eldest of all the Jedi before answering. "Indeed, Master, I just hope my recent… actions will not hinder me before the council when I request one," she said with sorrow in her voice. Her fall to the Dark Side had been rough for her and still she kept many of her memories as a Dark Jedi blocked so she would not have to relive them. Her blue eyes shifted inside the room to look at the younglings milling about within and smiled as she spotted the young boy she had retrieved years ago talking to a Red Twilek with interest.

"Friends, are young Potter and Talon, though hidden their futures are," Yoda said with a knowing smile. "Wish you do to take one as your apprentice?" The green munchkin asked with a chuckle as though already knowing which one she wanted. "Fed him, changed him, you did all those years ago. Strength to let him go, you almost did not have. A mother with child, one would have thought. A powerful bond between master and apprentice you would have."

A dark blue hue passed over the female's cheeks at Yoda's words though she found it difficult to speak. "Changing the code, for the best, I fear it was not," the Grand Master continued. "Emotion, yet peace, there should still be. Love, the power behind the Light Side of the Force, it is. Forgotten, it must not be. Speak on your behalf to the council, I will. Two hours to talk to Youngling Potter, I grant you. May the Force be with you."

"And may it also guide you," Aayla said quietly as she watched the Grand Master enter the training room and direct the boy toward her. She saw the saddened look on the Twilek, Talon's, face and remembered her own feelings when she had chosen to end her relationship with Kit Fisto. Shaking her head she smiled as the youngling came out of the room to see her. "Hello, young one, I'm Jedi Knight Aayla Secura," she introduced herself.

"I'm Harry Potter, Ma'am," Harry said seemingly choosing his words carefully as he stood before the older woman. Harry didn't know it but Twilek's were bred for their figures, slim waists and large breasts, even in the galaxy seemed to be attractive as even the disgusting slugs known as the Hutts kept Twilek slaves simply for their looks, and Aayla was considered one of the most beautiful out there. "You wanted to see me, Knight Secura?"

Smiling the blue skinned woman motioned for Harry to walk with her, which he did. "I don't know if you remember this, but I was the one who brought you from Earth to Coruscant, at Master Yoda's insistence," she said with a smile. "Now that I have become a Knight, I can now take on an apprentice of my own, and I was hoping that you would like to become my Padawan." A sudden squeezing sensation around her middle had Aayla suddenly looking down at the rat's nest of black hair that sat atop the boy's head as his arms were thrown around her middle in a death grip. "Should I take that as a yes?"

As though he had been scalded the human boy leaped back and away from the Twilek. "I'm sorry Knight Secura," he said blushing and looking at the ground. "Yes, Knight Secura that would be nice." The boy looked up at her with a smile that she found to be infectious.

"Very well, what do you say to lunch in the cafeteria while we get to know one another?" She asked, barely cutting off the 'hmm' she wanted to add at the end, afraid she would sound too much like the Grand Master. Smiling the two walked toward the Youngling's cafeteria to eat and talk to one another while they awaited their meeting with the council. Unbeknownst to Aayla who walked ahead of him, Harry looked back and smiled at the shimmering blue image of a woman dark haired human woman, who was watching them with rapt attention before fading away.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the duo walked in to the Council Chambers and stood in the middle of the circle of the Jedi's highest ranking members. "Ahh, Knight Secura, it is a pleasure to see you again," Yoda said with a grin from his relaxed position inside his chair. "The council has just decided on the matter we spoke of earlier, and so long as Youngling Potter agrees to it, your apprentice shall he be."<p>

"The council has just one stipulation, Knight Secura," Mace Winu said as he leaned forward and rested his right arm across his knees. "With your recent brush with the Dark Side of the Force, the council will be monitoring your progress for the next year. Master Yoda has impressed upon us the truth the One Force, and we would like to run a… test for the foreseeable future. You shall train your Padawan to the Ancient Code, to see how his emotions effect his connection to the Force. Now, all we require is Youngling Potter's acceptance to be your Padawan."

"Masters, I do wish to become the Padawan to Knight Secura," Harry said tentatively as he bowed to the council, not entirely certain as to how to act in front of such revered Jedi. "There is something however, I wish to ask while I am here," he said hesitantly. He looked at the council who seemed to be deliberating silently before he was asked by Master Windu to proceed. "Since my training as a youngling began there has been a… woman who has watched me, though she is not cor… tan… physically there, I can still feel her through the Force. No one else can sense her, and I am afraid I am merely imagining her."

The council looked at each other with wide eyes before, it seemed settled for Master Windu to proceed. "Does she seem to shimmer when you see her," he asked and when Harry nodded the dark skinned Jedi Master sighed. "What you are witnessing is one who has become one with the Force, hopefully a Jedi from long ago. While she may be there to guide you, it is possible she could be leading you astray, so run everything the spirit seems to say through your new Master before acting, understood?"

"Yes Master," Harry said quietly and stepped back to take his position behind Aayla. At least now he knew he wasn't going insane, just seeing dead people. Still though, he did not bring up the pull he felt from off the planet, as though something in the far reaches of the Galaxy was calling for him to come to it. Perhaps he would bring it up with his Master at a later date, but for now he would simply need to quietly watch and decide just what he should do.

"If there is nothing else Masters, I believe it is time to show my Padawan to our rooms and begin preparation for his training," Aayla said certain that the meeting was over. However, she found herself surprised when Master Yoda held up his hand to stop the two from leaving.

"A package, we have, for your Padawan, before you go," Yoda said with a slight smile. Turning slightly Aayla and Harry both spotted a large brown wooden trunk in the corner which Yoda floated toward them. "From your home, these come, young Padawan," Yoda said as he set the trunk down in front of the young boy. "Hope, good feelings they bring to you, hmm," the green man said with a smile as Harry nodded tears in his eyes too chocked up to speak.

After their dismissal, Aayla instructed a droid to bring the trunk to her private room and guided Harry along with her. Stepping inside the room she smiled as she motioned for him to take a seat on the couch as the Droid laid the trunk down in front of him. "Come on, Harry, let's go through it and see what exactly it is that you're home world sent with you," she said with a smile as the boy popped the lid open and looked inside.

Inside the trunk were pictures of a young couple, smiling and _waving_ at the camera. They were actually moving like a view screen, though they couldn't speak. The woman had long auburn red hair and green eyes that matched Harry's own, while the man had on glasses and messy hair just like Harry's. "My parents," he said quietly as his small hand traced the picture. Another oddity was a cloak that seemed to physically beat with the Force. A note written in green loopy handwriting said it had belonged to his father, and made the wearer invisible and nearly impossible to detect.

Smiling Harry jumped up and threw it on, though most of the material lay on the floor his entire body disappeared. "Wow, this is amazing," Harry said happily as Aayla smiled, though her grin soon became a frown as she realized she actually couldn't detect her Padawan, though she knew he was just a few feet from her. Just what exactly was this cloak that it completely hid her apprentice from view by the Force?

There were also two sticks inside, with wrapped in a piece of parchment that claimed them to be his parent's wands. As well as several books on spells, and fantastic creatures. One of them even talked about turning the person into an animal, something that Harry desperately wanted to try, but Aayla put her foot down, saying he wasn't ready yet. Behind those was another picture, partially crumpled as though no one realized it had been in there when they packed the trunk. A baby Harry was sitting on what looked like a broom, while it flew through the air, a large black dog and a stag chasing after him as he laughed happily before the stag transformed into his father and the large black dog turned into a man with curled hair and a mustache, both laughing along with the baby before continuing to chase him. On the back was written that it was Harry, his father, and his godfather and tears slipped from Harry's eyes as he tried to straighten the picture back out.

"Come on Harry," Aayla said softly as she pulled the young boy to her and let him settle in her lap as she ran her hand through his messy hair. "It's time to cut your hair and give you the padawan braid. Then we'll take this stuff into your new room and set it up. We have a long day tomorrow with getting your robes and padawan uniform." She smiled sadly as he wiped his tears away before she began to gather the hair behind his right ear and using the Force (for some reason when she tried to use her hands the braid kept coming loose and his hair returned to normal) to braid his hair.

* * *

><p>AN: Harry without emotions is not Harry. As in Canon Harry's powers are always amplified by his feelings, becoming more powerful when in high stress situations. Take that away from him and he wouldn't be nearly as powerful as he could be, and who wants to read about a mediocre Jedi? Next chapter will begin the heart of the story, and more of Talon will be involved, as well as Harry's Light Saber. Now, here I'm having a bit of difficulty deciding what his Light Saber will be…<p>

I'm currently leaning toward a Lava Crystal for his saber, but of course, Aayla uses two sabers, and will train Harry for the use of two sabers as well. Two Lava Crystals can certainly cause quite a few problems for the user, as they tend to drip liquid fire and 'splash', so I think I'll use it for his right handed saber, while his left hand will be something else. Perhaps Permafrost? Lava, burning passion, the emotional side of Harry, while the Permafrost is his Jedi teaching? If anyone else has any ideas I would love to hear them.

TTFN!


End file.
